Goa'uld
The Goa'uld (pronounced go-ah-OOLD, commonly mispronounced or shortened to GOOLD, or go-OOLD) are a fictional extraterrestrial race of parasites from the military science fiction television franchise Stargate. The Goa'uld are parasites from the planet P3X-888, integrated within a host, most of the time human. The resulting creatures are a powerful race bent on galactic conquest and domination, utterly without pity, compassion or remorse. They are collectively the greatest extraterrestrial threat to Earth in the first eight seasons of Stargate SG-1 known to the Stargate Command (SGC). They are pejoratively called "snakes" or "snakeheads" by Jack O'Neill. The Goa'uld are the main enemies of SG-1 for most of the series, until they are replaced in this capacity by the Ori in seasons 9 and 10. They also appear in the Stargate Atlantis episode "Critical Mass", and in the DVD movie Stargate: Continuum. The Goa'uld were created by writers Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich for the 1994 movie, Stargate. The alien race in the film was never named, in the pilot episode "Children of the Gods" (1997), it is established that the alien race seen in the movie are the Goa'uld; in the series it is confirmed that they are a parasitic race that uses hosts to survive. They are one of the dominant species in our galaxy with the Jaffa and the Asgard among others. About Playable by : Praxis. As the game itself is set between Seasons 8 and 9. The Goa'uld's power has been diminished after the Jaffa rebellion was a success. Whether players will be able to reach the level of power and influence of a System Lord is unknown, however Roleplay elements may make this achievable. How these powerful Goa'uld will be balanced in PvP, and indeed how PvP will be balanced in general has not been revealed. The Goa'uld will gain much of their power from their servants. From the TV series, we see how Goa'uld such as Hathor and Seth can easily seduce new servants with powerful chemicals. With the ability to command several different types of minions, the Goa'uld can become almost as versatile as the Asgard. Goa'uld will be able to specialize their character to both be adept at the science features in the game or make them more combat oriented. These minions will include Jaffa and possibly human servants. In addition to their minions, Goa'uld also have access to poisons that can be used to cripple their enemies. They can also specialize in Ash'rak technologies, such as Phase Cloaking, allowing them to become masters of stealthy attacks. As the evil counterparts to the Asgard, the Goa'uld might be able to call in their Ha'tak motherships to bombard the enemy as a special attack. Goa'uld are essentially the pet class of SGW. Their pets come in few varieties, and the variety actually sets the individuality of the pet. Some pets excel at range combat, some excel at melee combat, and other pets can even heal or buff. As for customization of these pets, there will be a naming capability. The Goa'uld that the player can control in SGW are a new breed, called the "New Mind". They see that the 'posing as god' theatrics didn't quite work in the end, and thus are a more 'hands on' type of Goa'uld. Their story is something new. The player Goa'uld characters are of a different faction than the System Lords, and are all derived from the same queen, like the Tok'ra. It seems that Ba'al will be part of this new Goa'uld faction. As seen in the screenshots and concept arts, these new Goa'uld have an Egyptian feel to them, but also some new waves of fashion. Gallery Unique Abilities Bombardment Goa'uld might be able to bombard enemies with their Ha'Tak vessels, but this will probably come at a high price. What this ability will cost or how powerful it is, isn't currently known. Specialization Trees Ash'rak The Ashrak is a master assassin. He is a trained killer who over time masters stealth, devastating melee attacks and deadly poisons. He is not as versatile in combat as the Battle Lord nor does he have the minions commanded by the Servant Lord, but when you need someone dead right now, no one gets the job done as efficiently as the Ashrak. Officially discussed on the SGW Forums - Cloak used as per a Rogue from WoW would be far too overpowering and not give balance in PvP situations. Therefore cloaking/stealthing ingame will work in a different way, but very much like the TV Series. Take Nirrti for example, when herself, Cronus and Yu came to Earth on the Treaty episode - she used cloak. Ingame this may be similar - walking around / running will make the cloak very unreliable and will show you in places; if stationary, you have a much higher chance to not be seen. Battle Lord The Battle Lord focuses on combat skills and abilities that have a direct effect on the battlefield. Of the three Goa’uld paths, the Battle Lord has the widest access to weapons. The Battle Lord is the New Mind Goa’uld’s ultimate soldier, as intelligent and insightful in combat as he is powerful and shrewd. Servant Lord The Servant Lord is the pet master Goa’uld. He is never seen without an entourage. This can range from his Lotar personal servant up to, at high levels, Kull warriors called on to take out the Goa’uld’s enemies. The Lord’s abilities focus on controlling and enhancing the Goa’uld’s pets, via any means necessary. References